In a vehicle suspension which uses a torsion bar, an end of the torsion bar is supported by a vehicle body via an anchor arm as disclosed in Jikkai Sho 61-24305 published in 1987 by the Japanese Patent Office. The anchor arm comprises a sleeve fitted to the end of the torsion bar and an arm which projects in a vertical direction from the sleeve.
The sleeve passes through a cross member forming part of the vehicle body, one end of the torsion bar is inserted in the sleeve and the other end of the torsion bar is attached to a suspension arm.
The relative rotation of the torsion bar and sleeve is limited by serration or the like. A snap ring is fitted onto the outer circumference of the sleeve passing through the cross member so that the sleeve does not fall off the cross member. The cross member that has a U-shaped cross section, and a bracket for fixing the arm to the member projects from a lateral wall plate of the member.
The arm is fixed to this bracket by an anchor-bolt and nut. This limits the rotation of the sleeve and torsion bar.
In this anchor arm, when fixing the arm to the bracket, the bolt holes of the arm and bracket have to be aligned while adjusting the position of the sleeve in a axial direction, and some time was therefore required to attach the arm to the bracket of the anchor-bolt.